


The Bloody Rose

by SexyLovecraft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLovecraft/pseuds/SexyLovecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lyanna Stark didn't die in the Tower Of Joy and she married with King Robert Baratheon. It wasn't a happy marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Some people say that, if Lyanna had lived, maybe she would have a good marriage with Robert Baratheon. Some fans even say that Lya and Robert could become a "badass" couple. I think it would happen the opposite. In some point, Robert would start to hate Lyanna like he hated Cersei. But it just my opinion.
> 
> Still I decided to write a little story about Lyanna being married with Robert. I'm not sure if this will be a oneshot. Please comment, say your opinion about this. And sorry about some orthographic errors that maybe can appear. English isn't my native language.

When Great Maester Pycelle announced that Queen Lyanna Baratheon was pregnant, the Court muttered. It had been two years after the end of King Robert's Rebellion and only now the queen will give birth to a child. If she doesn't abort. Rumors say that it wasn't the first time that queen Lyanna was allegedly pregnant.

But one thing everyone knew: Lyanna hated King's Landing and her King.

When her tummy started to swell, King Robert decided to visit his best friend and new brother, Lord Eddard Stark. He missed him a lot. Lyanna too. The journey to Winterfell would take a long time, but fortunately Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, was a very responsible man and very effective.

Queen Lyanna needed this vacation; she was tired and she needed to stay away from the capital and return to her home and to her first baby.

The Royal party only stayed one week in Winterfell, but the stay was delightful. Lady Catelyn, Ned's wife had just given birth to her daughter Sansa, and the two old friends talked a lot about babies and other subjects of their lifes. Lyanna had the opportunity to unburden, to talk to Catelyn about the stressful in the court and how terrible Robert was as a husband (and a king). Before, Robert intensely loved Lyanna, he went to war because of her. Now, their relationship was as cold as northern ice.

Lyanna met her nephew Robb... and Jon. Robb was a Stark, the heir of Winterfell, but he looked like a Tully, while Jon, her child, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, was the bastard of Winterfell, but he was a Stark in everything (although it could see a little of Targaryen in his determination and stubbornness that had to be rebuked).

 _"He's so beautiful."_ , thought Lyanna. She had to keep quiet. Jon was no longer her baby.

The vacation ended when a raven arrived from King's Landing. Lord Balon Greyjoy decided to rebel against the Realm.

The next year was difficult to Lyanna. She gave birth to the Crown Prince Steffon Baratheon while his father was in war at the Iron Islands. The little baby had the Baratheon black hair and the Stark grey eyes. Three moons later, King Robert arrived and saw his heir for the first time. He loved Lyanna and his son for a while.

But he became fat and despicable. Robert Baratheon was a great warrior and a terrible king. Now he's just an awful king. The true leader of Westeros was Jon Arryn and Lyanna Stark that lead the Small Council. Queen Lyanna tried to avoid to spent too much money, thing Jon Arryn couldn't do (or maybe a little bird said to) because Robert wanted to make big feasts and big tourneys.

King Robert hated when Lyanna intervened in the affairs of the Realm. Once Robert tried to rape her, but she had a good kick. His nose started to bleed. One day, when Lyanna was sleepy  because of the dornish wine, Robert had what he wanted. Moons later, Pycelle announced that Lyanna was pregnant again. She gave birth to a beautiful girl with the Stark look. She named her Lyarra after Lyanna's mother. Robert wasn't happy with her choice of name, but he kept quiet.

Steffon, with three years old, looked at sister with curiosity. He never saw a baby before.

Steffon was a nice quiet kid, somewhat sweet and kind, but not naïve, he was very intelligent and clever. At six, he was tall and strong. Robert loved him, because he was the son that he wanted. Lyarra was just a princess. At four, she was more beautiful than her mother and more lady-like. But she was also strong, very determined and stubborn.

Until Lyarra was three, Lyanna raised her daughter like she educated her son. Robert didn't like it. He thought that Lyarra attacked Steffon, making him more submissive. That wasn't true. Steffon was more gentle (a little bit like Lyanna's brother Ned. They used to call him "quiet wolf"), while Lyarra was more restive (like her mother).

But at growing, Steffon become more determined and Lyarra more lady-like.

After Jon Arryn's mysterious death, King Robert, very fat and dull, decided that Ned was the perfect Hand. For the first time in years, Lyanna agreed.


End file.
